We have previously disclosed a novel folding plug (see www.themu.co.uk and United Kingdom Patent No. GB2467644) that is greatly reduced in size in comparison to a traditional three-pin plug of the type that may be plugged into mains socket outlets of the type that are common in the United Kingdom.
Whilst this arrangement greatly reduces the size of such plugs, it would be useful if a greater range of devices could be powered by such an arrangement.
It would also be useful if the compact nature of our previously proposed Mu adaptor could be applied to plugs that are configured for plugging into other types of mains electrical socket.
Lastly, it would be particularly useful if a system could be devised that allowed a greater range of devices to be powered, and which provided compact plugs for plugging into other types of mains electrical socket.
The present invention has been devised with the foregoing problems in mind.